(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to turbomachinery, and more particularly to cooled turbine blades.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Heat management is an important consideration in the engineering and manufacture of turbine blades. Blades are commonly formed with a cooling passageway network. A typical network receives cooling air through the blade platform. The cooling air is passed through convoluted paths through the airfoil, with at least a portion exiting the blade through apertures in the airfoil. These apertures may include holes (e.g., “film holes” distributed along the pressure and suction side surfaces of the airfoil and holes at junctions of those surfaces at leading and trailing edges. Additional apertures may be located at the blade tip. In common manufacturing techniques, a principal portion of the blade is formed by,a casting and machining process. During the casting process a sacrificial core is utilized to form at least main portions of the cooling passageway network. Proper support of the core at the blade tip is associated with portions of the core protruding through tip portions of the casting and leaving associated holes when the core is removed. Accordingly, it is known to form the casting with a tip pocket into which a plate may be inserted to at least partially obstruct the holes left by the core. This permits a tailoring of the volume and distribution of flow through the tip to achieve desired performance. Examples of such constructions are seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,533,712, 3,885,886, 3,982,851, 4,010,531, 4,073,599 and 5,564,902. In a number of such blades, the plate is subflush within the casting tip pocket to leave a blade tip pocket or plenum.